


Vegas Wedding-Slyveride(Chicago Fire Season 3-AU)

by Severidechicago1751



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severidechicago1751/pseuds/Severidechicago1751
Summary: Ok so I know I don't need to be adding another story to my list but I wanted to do this one it's going to be a shorter story. A few part story to how I feel the Vegas episode should have went.Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters they are from dick Wolf's Chicago fire on NBC as well as this idea from one of the episodes. However my story is just how I thought it should have happened.





	1. Chapter 1

Kelly POV

We had just come back from a call and I was trying to convince the guys to come to Vegas with me and no one wanted to come. So I was going to go alone I didn't really care the air fare and shit was cheap enough.  
Brett the new paramedic had read me the riot act about helping her out with something, the girl was sassy and spunky just like Shay, she reminded me so much of her actually.   
She reminded me that people deserved second chances, so I thought I would see if she would give me one, when we first met I was in a really dark place Erin decided she could only be my friend as I had stood her up one night cause I was drunk and missing Shay. Honestly I didn't care what she thought, she was a one night thing for me and if she couldn't see me through this darkness I didn't need her, God knows her past was dark enough, but she couldn't help me.  
I had been drinking alot and it was starting to get to me so I was hoping this trip was coming at a good time.  
I was heading out and smirked walking past Brett.  
"Hey I know this sounds crazy, but do you wanna go to Vegas with me."   
I watched as she thought for a minute and finally answered.  
"You know, ya like I said people deserve second chances and I should give getting to know you that chance, plus I don't think it's wise to let you go alone." Brett smirked.  
I smiled I couldn't help it, we headed to her place and she threw a bag together and we were headed off to Vegas.  
I bought the ticket for her and told her she didn't owe me a thing for it, it was my treat for keeping me out of trouble.  
As we sat in the plane she told me about her past, what made her run to Chicago.  
I realized in that moment we had so much in common it was scary, OK granted her EX fiancée didn't cheat on her like mine did she was just feeling suffocated and needed a change.  
We checked in and got one room with two double beds, she didn't care we shared a room and honestly neither did I so we placed ground rules saying we would warn the other if we were bringing someone up for well the night.  
I was playing craps when she joined me at the table I was on a hot streak, I ordered us a couple drinks and picked up the dice.  
"Ok blow on 'em" I smirked  
"What?!" She asked looking at me funny.  
"Blow on them for lucky, it's lucky to have a pretty lady blow on the dice." I smiled at her as she did and yet again I rolled a 7. I was thrilled I was up $2000 dollars, and I was so happy I turned and kissed her. I thought for sure I was getting slapped when I got the biggest shock she kissed me back.  
I cashed out and we headed to dinner, as we sat talking she asked about Shay as I told her how she looked and acted so much like her.  
"Shay was amazing cared about people almost to a fault, and well she loved me so she had patience." I chuckled at the thought. "Shay was my best friend, she was a lesbian but I loved her anyway, hell I agreed to donate my sperm and have a family with her cause she ment so much, then one call and she was gone." I quick wiped my cheek feeling a tear escape as Brett grabbed my hand.  
"Hey it's OK to cry and show emotion, I know you try to be so tough but you don't always have to, especially with me." She smiled and I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her.  
This was the first time I really talked about Shay, this girl made me vulnerable but yet made me feel strong at the same time.  
The night went by so fast and as I woke the next morning, I woke to the beauty that is slyvie Brett next to me in bed, and to my shock and surprise we were both wearing wedding rings. I still couldn't believe I said let's get married and she agreed to it, there was something about this girl, that made me feel like forever was an option and I wasn't about to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Brett's POV

I couldn't believe it, I married Kelly Severide we had only known each other a short time but there was something about him that I loved. He wasn't like my ex fiancée he didn't suffocate me if anything he made me feel more alive then I had ever felt.  
After an amazing night of non stop love making after we got back from getting married, I had finally fallen asleep I think it was pure exhaustion that man taught me things I didn't even know about and he was well endowed to say the least.   
He had told me all about his past lovers and yes I was jealous but honestly it didn't bother me cause I was the one with a ring on my hand and a promise of forever.  
When the vacation was over we were headed back to Chicago and we went to the academy. It was the first time he went to see Shay's badge and he took me, I was honored and amazed by him. He was so strong in the face of everything put on such a good show for all the guys and was such a big talker, however when he was with me it was different he was a softer Kelly a more vulnerable Kelly. We stood there together and he talked about her and just sobbed, I held him close to me and didn't want to let him go. We went home to my place as he was staying with gabby and Casey and we didn't want people know yet.  
We talked for what seemed like hours he told me about his past his father how his mother blamed him for his father's cheating and he feared he would be that same man and he feared commitment until he met me and he knew he wanted forever.  
"Ever think about having kids?" He asked me out of no where. I mean ya I thought about it, I wanted them I wasn't getting younger I was already 31.  
"I have I would love to have 3 of them someday." I smiled as his hand grazed my jaw.  
"Me too." He smiled and then told me all about the Darden boys about having tried to have a baby with Shay then his ex Renee saying she was pregnant by him and ripping everything away from him.  
I smiled as I hugged him close and whispered in his ear, to my own shock and surprise.  
"Well Mr. Severide then I suggest we go into the bedroom and start trying for that family." I pulled back and the smiled on his face could have lit up a room in the darkest black out.  
"Really" he smirked looking like a kid on Christmas.  
I nodded as he swooped me into his arms. My back against the bed in minutes and our clothes were flying off. He nibbled along my neck making his way to my breasts and down. He was then between my legs, I wanted him so bad I reached down and stroked him ever so slightly and a moan escaped his lips. His lips were then against mine as he pushed deep inside of me, he quickened his pace as I felt myself coming to my first climax of I'm sure many of this night. I arched my back as I cried out his name his hands grabbing my hips as he continued to grind against me, he had cum once already but we were still going at it, he was kissing my neck my hands roaming his body as I cam again around him, he kissed my neck pushing in hard my legs over his shoulders as he pushed in hard and deep spilling his seed deep inside. He smiled caressing my legs as he held them over his shoulders for the next ten minutes. He laid down and wrapped me in his arms.  
I looked at him curiously as he smiled, "I wanted to make sure our efforts weren't for nothing after Shay's ivf she had her legs up to make sure the conception would happen." He smiled as his softly kissed me and I kissed him back, no doubt in my mind that if our love making tonight hadn't gotten me pregnant I would be soon. To be honest I wasn't scared in the least cause this man despite what everyone things they know about him and who he really is. I know him for him, I know his fears and his desires and needs. I knew more about Kelly Severide in the last 72 hours then I think others haven't known about him in years he felt safe to talk to me and open up and I was glad he did. I was so happy and proud to call him my husband and I soon hoped the father to my unborn child.  
I curled into his chest our finger intertwined together on my stomach both of us hoping I was pregnant as we both were so in love.


	3. chapter 3

Time jump of 5 months....

Brett POV

Well we succeeded that night I am now 4 months pregnant with our twins. Kelly was so excited when he found out that I was pregnant I'll never forget it.

Flashback:  
I wasn't feeling great and had thrown up a few times I was 3 weeks late and sitting waiting on a pregnancy test I took four of them at one time. As the timer buzzed I looked up and every single one of them was positive.  
I walked into the bedroom as Kelly smirked pulling me close kissing my neck.  
"So shall we try again to make a baby if your up to it babe." He smiled holding me close as I smirked.  
"Honey we don't have to try any more cause we are already pregnant!!!" I exclaimed and he wrapped me up in his arms and spun me around.  
"I am going to be a daddy!!!" " I can't wait, beautiful wife and now a baby." He smiled and slide his hand along my stomach.  
We made an appt for the next day and he was with me holding my hand my due date would be in December and that's when they told us we were having twins, after both Kelly and I cried thrilled over the news I swear he spent half of his pay check that day buying baby things.

End of flashback

We were waiting for our ultrasound as we were finding out the sex of the babies today and I don't know who was more excited me or Kelly.  
The babies had started to move today so Kelly could feel it and the first kicks he felt he cried, he is so strong as work but anything that came to me and these babies he was a softy and I loved every minute.  
Our relationship started fast and has been a whirlwind, we have had ups and downs with a few fights and problems. However we came through it all honestly stronger then ever, even after an ex showed up trying to say she was pregnant by my husband. Ya we fought not going to lie but he proved to me she was lying by taking a paternity test and proving it wasn't his.  
He is so much more then what people said, he is sweet and amazing as well as a strong badass luitnenant. I loved everything about him!!  
We smiled as the imagine of our babies showed up on the screen as Natalie smiled.  
"So there is baby A and baby B, I hear you want to know the genders today."   
We both nodded like fools.  
"Well it looks like you are having a boy and a girl." Nat printed off pictures and handed them to us as we headed out.  
Kelly was so thrilled and so was I we were having one of each and I knew our daughter would have her daddy wrapped around her fingers it seemed she already did, as did our son. Kelly ran his hand protectively over my bump as we headed into work to tell everyone about the babies.

Never in my life did I ever think that a year after running from my first wedding that I was going to end up here in Chicago working the best job I could ask for, married to an amazing man and now pregnant with our babies. It was odd the way life brought us together and I was thrilled it did, we loved each other unconditionally and forever, I couldn't wait to have the twins and more children with him.  
I was happy and so was he this was how love was suppose to be!!!!

The end


End file.
